Devoção
by Lune Kuruta
Summary: Saori sabia que a adoração dele ia além da lealdade à deusa Atena. Fic escrita para a quinta edição do Coculto, da comunidade Saint Seiya Super Fics Journal


**Título:** Devoção

**Autora:** Lune Kuruta

**Fandom:** Saint Seiya

**Classificação:** 16 anos

**Palavras:** 1153

**Personagens/Casais:** Saori Kido/Saga de Gêmeos; Shion de Áries, Kanon de Dragão Marinho/Gêmeos.

**Gêneros:** Het, romance.

**Resumo:** Saori sabia que a adoração dele ia além da lealdade à deusa Atena.

**Avisos:** A autora prefere não fornecer avisos.

**Disclaimer:** "Saint Seiya" é de propriedade de Masami Kurumada, todos os direitos reservados. Esta fic não tem fins lucrativos.

**Notas:** História escrita para o Coculto, um amigo oculto de fanfics promovido pela comunidade Saint Seiya Super Fics Journal (fic originalmente postada na comunidade em **28/07/2012**).

*Localização temporal: Cerca de cinco anos após a vitória contra Hades, todos os cavaleiros revividos. "Next Dimension", "Prólogo do Céu" e "Saint Seiya Ômega" não serão considerados.

*Observação: Como ficou claro pela localização temporal, nesta fic Saori é maior de idade (considerando que ela tinha 13/14 anos na série, considerem-na uma jovem de 18/19 anos). Saga teria, portanto, cerca de 33/34 anos.

* * *

**DEVOÇÃO**

Ele estava ali, ajoelhado diante dela, demonstrando reverência. A cabeça baixa, o olhar humilde, os longos fios azulados pendendo para a frente.

- Venho prestar contas da última missão... – A voz grave e baixa de Saga de Gêmeos ecoou pelo salão.

Enquanto Saga discorria respeitosamente para os presentes – seus companheiros da Elite Dourada, o Patriarca e Saori – sobre a ameaça terrorista prontamente suprimida na Síria, a jovem reencarnação de Atena parecia não prestar atenção ao relato, perdida em reflexões.

Era inegável que a vida de Saori estava atada à daquele homem de uma forma curiosa. Tentativas de assassinato, lágrimas de redenção, traições e pedidos de perdão davam a tônica de um convívio muito intenso, embora, na prática, tão breve. Parecia que as Moiras haviam caprichosamente entrelaçado os fios de suas existências, vida e morte sempre rondando uma em torno da outra.

Saori tinha plena consciência de que o cavaleiro à sua frente também se dava conta daquela situação. Na realidade, a vida de Saga circundava Saori tal qual uma mariposa rondando a luz. Não importava o quão longe ele fosse; chegara a estar nas profundezas do Hades, mas havia novamente retornado por ela. Por sua vida, de fato, mas _por ela_.

Era quase icônico, na verdade. Ninguém tivera sua vida nas mãos tantas vezes quanto Saga de Gêmeos.

A voz serena de Shion, a seu lado, trouxe-a de volta dos devaneios. O Grande Mestre parabenizava Saga pela missão sem baixas e encerrava a reunião com os cavaleiros de ouro. Ouviram-se rangidos de armaduras, os guerreiros reverenciando mais uma vez sua deusa.

- Pretendo me retirar para Star Hill esta noite – Anunciou Shion – Tenho acompanhado a formação de um estranho aspecto planetário. Por mais que estejamos em paz durante estes anos, não podemos baixar a guarda. Tenham uma boa noite...

Com uma respeitosa reverência a Saori, Shion se retirou. Um por um, os cavaleiros de ouro faziam o mesmo. Kanon, que dividia a responsabilidade de proteger a casa de Gêmeos com o irmão, lançou um estranho olhar à deusa antes de também se retirar, fechando as pesadas portas do Templo. Sim, ele sabia.

Saga continuava lá.

- Fico feliz que tudo tenha corrido bem... – Disse a jovem com suavidade, aproximando-se do cavaleiro ainda ajoelhado.

O geminiano tomou delicadamente as mãos de Saori entre as suas, fitando-a de baixo, e as beijando devotado. Saori sentiu um arrepio com o gesto gentil. Ambos sabiam que não se tratava da mera devoção de um cavaleiro à sua deusa. Afinal, não havia mais Atena e Gêmeos naquele salão. Havia apenas Saori e Saga.

- Não queria lhe causar preocupações.

- Isso não importa agora, Saga... – Saori o fez se levantar, o rosto esquentando – O importante é que está aqui, agora...

Saga sorriu, deslizando uma mão pelo rosto macio de Saori. Ao vê-la entreabrir os lábios macios em um convite mudo, gentilmente a trouxe para si pela cintura delicada, beijando-a apaixonado.

Saori sempre derretia naqueles braços fortes. A entrega e o desejo que Saga depositava em cada beijo que trocavam eram atordoantes. Nem mesmo a armadura fria que separava os dois corpos parecia barreira suficiente para a intimidade que se instalava entre os dois sempre que ficavam a sós.

Saori sabia que Gêmeos havia se esforçado para reprimir os sentimentos que julgava serem pecaminosos, ainda mais direcionados a uma garota tão mais jovem do que ele. Provavelmente nutrisse aquela paixão – não, aquele _amor _– durante pelo menos três anos... depois de o convívio entre eles finalmente chegar a um patamar pacífico.

Pensando bem, Saori havia enxergado aquilo antes. Em cada reverência, em cada beijo respeitoso em sua mão, Saga depositava um pouquinho de seus sentimentos reprimidos, uma intensidade que não encontrava paralelo entre seus pares. Não conseguia ocultar o olhar intenso, meio culpado por guardar desejos físicos pela jovem deusa que deveria proteger.

E como ela poderia ficar imune àquela energia quente? A própria herdeira Kido já reconhecia a existência de "algo mais" em seu sentimento por Saga naquela época, mas parecia um relacionamento puramente platônico...

... até três meses antes.

Saori ainda podia se lembrar daquela noite. Saga enfim cedendo a seu desejo mais íntimo; os beijos, os toques. Os corpos quentes que se buscavam, ansiosos, querendo concretizar aquela busca que pareciam ter vivido por todos aqueles anos. Saori, já adulta e madura, permitindo-se enfim conhecer o amor nos braços do homem que, sim, amava.

Os momentos que passava com Saga eram quase transcendentais. Por mais que as pessoas dissessem que estar na cama com um homem era "se entregar", parecia que o que acontecia com eles era justamente o contrário. O mais velho se esmerava em satisfazê-la em todos os sentidos, levando sua devoção à deusa a um patamar além do comum. Cada carícia parecia uma ode, uma adoração não apenas a Atena, mas a Saori Kido.

Ali, envolvida naquele beijo apaixonado no meio do salão, Saori se permitia desfrutar de toda a intensidade que Saga vinha lhe devotando desde aquela noite. Nos braços quentes daquele homem, permitia-se esquecer de seu papel como deusa, da hierarquia, de tabus. Com ele, conseguia ser uma mulher plena e livre. Tudo isso graças à entrega sem precedentes de Saga.. Com Saori, Gêmeos deixava seu posto como cavaleiro, suas culpas, seu passado e se entregava de corpo e alma à mulher em torno da qual toda a sua vida tinha girado.

Parecia que nada mais existia para ele quando os dois estavam juntos, e Saga se esforçava para mostrar isso a sua adorada. Cada beijo era um fim em si, e sua vida inteira parecia confluir para aqueles preciosos momentos em que tinha _sua Saori _em seus braços. Era um rio caudaloso de sensações que corria inexoravelmente até o oceano chamado Saori Kido, e tudo o mais já não tinha importância – deveres, pesares, meros borrões que ficavam para trás, confinados à margem.

Naqueles momentos, Saga _existia em _Saori.

- Saori...

A voz rouca. O olhar em brasa. As mãos trêmulas que se continham para não apertá-la com demasiada força contra si. Sim, Saori sabia que Saga já estava mergulhado em um universo particular. Mergulhado em Saori Kido.

- Fica comigo hoje? – Sussurrou a moça, deleitando-se com o sorriso que adornou o rosto do outro.

Em breve, suspiros, sussurros e gemidos seriam ouvidos nos aposentos internos do Templo de Atena. Sem formalidades, sem passado, sem futuro. Plena comunhão de duas vidas que se buscavam incessantemente.

_FIM_

* * *

**Notas finais (Nota original de publicação no LJ):**

Não saiu como eu esperava, na verdade... u.u' [suspiro]

Mais uma fic para **Flashy Sophia**. Esse tema estava na minha lista de preferências, então quando o vi na lista de pedidos adorei a oportunidade. Aos poucos (começando no Coculto passado, na verdade) tenho começado a gostar de escrever com a Saori, e quis tentar.

A ideia não fluiu exatamente como eu desejava – contratempos, bloqueios, enfim... - , mas espero que tenha ficado razoável e que eu tenha conseguido captar ao menos um pouco da essência daquela citação. Eu a achei tão intensa, tão perfeita pros dois! Não creio ter conseguido escrever uma fic à altura da intensidade que aquela citação me passou, mas valeu a tentativa =P Ah, espero que não tenha ficado melosa demais, também x.x

E eu também tinha pensado em escrever a fic em inglês, em especial por causa da citação x.x Mas ainda não consigo... acho que meu estilo ficaria um pouco preso ao meu inglês seco. Quem sabe um dia?

Espero que você, Sophia, e os demais leitores tenham apreciado esta humilde e despretensiosa fic. _Kissus _e até uma próxima!

**Lune Kuruta**

* * *

**NOTA DE POSTAGEM NO FFN E NO NYAH! FANFICTION: **É... descobri que estou curtindo escrever hets com a Saori, como lidar? XD Conforme prometido, a _oneshot_ que tinha mencionado nas notas de "Guerra Justa". É bem simples, mas espero que apreciem.

Custa repetir? Momento _merchan _ON:

**As inscrições para o Coculto 6 já estão abertas!** Trata-se de um amigo oculto diferente... em vez de você sortear uma pessoa (e depois se virar pra escrever algo que ela curta, e que às vezes pode não ser sua praia), VOCÊ ESCOLHE O TEMA que quer escrever! Daí, a pessoa que enviou o tema selecionado se torna seu amigo oculto!

Resumindo: você escreve um tema que curte e que seu amigo oculto também gostaria de ganhar! Não é demais?

Além disso, o prazo de entrega da fic é bastante elástico, cerca de quatro meses. Isso ajuda MUITO, acredite x.x (Experiência própria).

**Gostou da ideia? Então se inscreva no ****Coculto****, evento promovido pela comunidade ****Saint Seiya Superfics Journal****! Não é necessário ter conta no LiveJournal para participar! **As inscrições vão até o dia 15 de agosto. Leia os _posts_ com as regras e se inscreva!

**_Link_****: stseiya-fanfics (ponto) livejournal (ponto) com**

(Modo _merchan_ OFF -q)

É isso, galera. Espero que tenham curtido, nem que seja um pouquinho. A gente se vê...

_Kissus_ e até uma próxima!

**Lune Kuruta (08/08/2012)**


End file.
